


七戒

by CryingLoner



Category: CryingLoner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingLoner/pseuds/CryingLoner





	七戒

“DI，DA，DI，DA……”  
他蹦跳在在繁华的街道上，含着粉红色的棒棒糖，断断续续地哼着小调。  
周围的商场大楼全是糖果粉，偶尔穿插些艳的要滴落的血色。  
他欢快的转着圈，突然看到一旁的高个儿男孩，男孩儿挑眉一笑，单手撑着亮红的大楼，红色的冲天辫显得人有点可爱。

Yeah breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles  
Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble  
Lashes and diamonds ATM machines  
Buy myself all of my favorite things Yeah

他冲男孩笑了笑，右脚悬起，左脚在地面上“噌”的一下划过，激起一阵血浪。  
被甩在后方的人还在呼唤，但是他只是用后槽牙磨蹭着粉红的棒棒糖，带着暗红色疤痕的左眼眯起来，不屑的回头看了眼反着点点亮光的高奢手表店。

Been through some bad shit I should be a sad bitch  
Who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage  
Rather be tied up with cuffs and not strings  
Write my own checks like I write what I sing   
yeah

他看见一家没有人迎接的店，一脚踢开黑白条纹的门，用左脚尖轻轻踩了进去。  
黑白条纹？真是稀烂的品味。  
他刚进门就被凌乱的摆设吸引了眼球，空气中充斥着各类香水和檀腥的淫靡之味。  
是件可可爱爱的情趣用品店呀，难怪不敢出门迎接。  
他咯咯咯地笑着，半弯着腰对着散落在各处的小玩具挑挑捡捡。  
呀！  
他大声但是并不惊讶的叫着。用拇指和食指拈起一个猫尾式样的后穴玩具。他发出好奇的声音，把玩具高举过头顶，就这样偏着头瞪大眼睛看着一点一点滴下来的白色粘液，伸出舌头，缓缓地舔了上去，顺着纹路，一圈一圈。  
他发出狭促的笑声，看着楼梯上交缠的两个身影。脚步轻快的走了过去。

My wrist stop watchin' my neck is flossin'  
Make big deposits my gloss is poppin'  
You like my hair Gee thanks just bought it  
I see it I like it I want it I got it   
Yeah

舔上两人的交合部位，他感受到了快乐。  
从背后抱住承受着的的胸膛，感受着手下饱满的力量，拉扯着身上装饰用的金属带子，委屈的撇了撇嘴。长得高的人都喜欢染红色头发吗？  
感觉的衣服的离去，感觉到后穴的异样，他回头看了眼，那个刚刚被他捏在手中的玩具真在他的身体里进进出出，粉红色的柱身带动着分粉红色的穴肉。  
是那个猫一样的男孩，同为承受方，怎么这样呀！  
他蛮横地用手臂把连在一起的两人分开，那个红头发的性器被抽出，带出色情的声响。红头发压住他，拔掉尾巴，就这样插了进去。  
暂时被冷落的猫咪不甘心的又缠了上了，一只手指悄悄沿着性器和穴肉的缝隙探了进去。

I want it I got it I want it I got it  
I want it I got it I want it I got it  
You like my hair Gee thanks just bought it  
I see it I like it I want it I got it   
Yeah

真是的呢，这两人精力怎么这么旺盛？非要求饶才肯放过。  
他从杂乱中翻出自己原本的衣物，白色的T恤皱巴巴的，他生气的跺脚，从店中拿走了一套波点的宽松款。  
“下次还来？”那两人倚在二楼栏杆上看着他，猫咪的身体还未清理，钉在胸前的金属链子反着亮光，粘在上面的白浊也变得有些透明。  
再来我就要废了。  
他用青春可人的上目线看着他们，眼睛亮晶晶的抽出一条紧身破洞裤，就这样套上快步逃出了店。

Wearing a ring but ain't gon' be no "Mrs."  
Buy matching diamonds for six of my bitches  
I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches  
Think retail therapy my new addiction

他看见了那个红色朝天辫的男孩朝他跑来，他揉了揉酸痛的部位，现在还留着一个小口，带着温热的液体顺着腿部线条缓缓流下，果然两根还是多了点。  
他朝男孩眨了眨眼，勾勾手指。  
真高。他用额头撞了一下男孩的锁骨，又踮起脚在他脖颈处咬了口，留下了属于他的齿痕。  
男孩抱着他的头就想亲过来。  
他灵巧的躲开，一闪身进入了刚刚出来的店。  
那两个人又做了起来。汗味，腥味充斥着他的鼻尖。  
他冷漠看着刚刚自己带进来的男孩走向了没有硝烟的战场，  
如愿了，拜托了，但是不开心。还是这样呀，看来是我还不够呢，不够魅力，不够绝情。  
讨厌呢，去下一家店看看吧！  
他踏着一轻一重的脚步，晃着身子继续走了下去。

Whoever said money can't solve your problems  
Must not have had enough money to solve 'em  
They say "Which one" I say "Nah I want all of 'em"  
Happiness is the same price as red-bottoms

他站在红的仿佛下一秒就会涔出血来的街道，仰头望天，久久不动。  
“滴答”有珠形的东西滴落，引出一圈又一圈的涟漪。  
红色的也落了下来，淋在他身上的时候却成了嫣红的丝线。  
他撇撇嘴，毫不在意逐渐暗沉的天和扭曲的四周，牵着混血男孩的手就走入了男孩的店铺。  
服装店。各式各样的服装看的他有点眼花缭乱，男孩拉着他试着各种各样的衣服，他都觉得不舒服，他喜欢宽松的，没有束缚感的衣服，于是他有穿回了他刚刚拿的那件波点。  
为什么刚刚落在衣服上的雨全都黏在了衣服上扯不下来了呢？  
混血男孩突然“哦”了一声，把他摁在一旁的贵妃榻上，拿起剪刀就沿着那些红丝线剪了起来。  
他的耳边全是剪刀与布料摩擦的声音，他的身上感受到的只有混血男孩的温度，他的眼里只有男孩认真的眼，深邃、高傲。  
他转了个身，满意的看着自己的新造型，深色衣服的破洞处透出点点小麦色的皮肤，有的地方有着青青紫紫的印记。  
混血男孩找了魔似的摸上去，掐着那些地方，又虔诚的吻上。清洗，重造。那些颜色更深了。  
他也不恼，笑嘻嘻的抚摸着男孩的浅色的头发，有一下没一下的安抚着，被弄得舒服了还会哼哼两声，用赤着的脚戳一戳混血男孩。  
男孩又撒着娇讨要这亲吻，他眉毛一皱，示意自己要走了，就毫不留恋的离开了。任凭男孩依靠在红色的门框上静静地看着他，忧郁、深沉。

My smile is beamin' my skin is gleamin'  
The way it shine I know you've seen it You've seen it  
I bought a crib just for the closet  
Both his and hers I want it I got it yeah

他想放松，正好接下来是一家电玩店。  
店主是个帅气的男孩子，深V的贴身内搭露出了洁白的胸膛，深色的吊坠搭在上面让人止不住的想要更下，更多。  
还是小麦色比较好嘛！  
他想着，一屁股坐到男孩子的旁边，拿起另外一个手柄示意battle。  
纤长的手指用力的蹂躏着橡胶的手柄，点缀在暗色上的红色按键被弄出了不堪重负的声音，显示屏上的人物在用尽一身本领征服对方，汗水撒在了沙发上，他和男孩都激动的咬紧牙关，只有鼻尖发出了粗重的喘气声，此时人物正在蓄力最后后一击。  
他和男孩挤在狭窄的沙发中，看着屏幕中已经被如玫瑰花的红铺满。他眼珠子滴溜滴溜的转着，突然将脚掌放在了男孩的裆部，微微踩弄了起来。  
男孩吓得手一抖，手柄没拿住就这样扑通的掉在了地上。  
“K.O.”  
男孩一脸震惊的看着笑嘻嘻的他，他低下头，吧唧一口亲在了男孩凸起的喉结上，又飞快地离开，跑走。  
男孩冲上去，从衣服被剪开的开口中拉住他，一脸懊恼地把他压在身下。  
但是你输了呀，小菜鸡。  
他只想活得肆意一点。  
他冷漠的甩开失败者。  
你只有赢了才可以得到。

I want it I got it I want it I got it  
I want it I got it I want it I got it Baby  
You like my hair Gee thanks just bought it  
I see it I like it I want it I got it

他躲在一家毛绒玩具店里，这家店他观察了很久。在以黑红为主色调的世界中，这家店的外观也不例外是用一层黑色的轮廓包裹住红，但是这家店给他的感觉有种家一般的温馨。  
店里被各种颜色鲜丽的毛毛堆满，他把自己埋在其中，感受着温暖的毛带给他的安全感。  
店主哥哥，我想把这些玩具都带走呢。  
“随便拿呀，我的宝贝儿。”一双手摸上了他的胸膛，指甲尖在乳晕上打转。  
这是他第一次看见这家店的店主，和他想象的温暖大哥哥有些相似又完全不同，发色浅到反光，凌乱的刘海湿淋淋地搭在额头，肤色是病弱通透的白，眸色是忧郁清凉的蓝，一眼眼角有红色的爱心，晕的周围透着淋漓的粉。  
“哥哥刚刚被人弄哭了吗，怎么眼角红红的？”他问着，舔上他下巴上的月亮。  
“如果不是我，现在你就被电玩店那位找到了呢。”  
“哥哥还不是卖玩具的。”  
“毛绒玩具和电玩不一样呀。”  
“哥哥，你怎么这么白呀？”  
“多吃我下面你也会变白了呢。”  
他温顺地低服下身，跪在月亮的面前，腰线下榻，臀部扬起，大腿并得很拢，还时不时摩擦着。  
他含着头部，舌尖舔过沟壑，双手握着卵蛋，一点一点往上摸。他又含下去了一点，嘴被迫张大，有一丝透明的涎液顺着粉红色的柱身流了下来。  
月亮舒服的眯起了眼，眼角更加通红。月亮将手穿过他的发丝，往下狠狠的按。  
突然施加的力道让他有些控制不住平衡，一下子分开膝盖跌了下来。  
他乖巧地把嘴张得更大，向上看了一眼，上目线是他的眼白都露了出来，黑白分明，挑逗至极。  
妖精。  
白浊从他的口中流出一点点，更多的是被他含着吞了下去。

Yeah my receipts be lookin' like phone numbers  
If it ain't money then wrong number  
Black card is my business card  
The way it be settin' the tone for me  
I don't mean to brag but I be like "Put it in the bag" yeah  
When you see them racks they stacked up like my ass yeah

月亮又压着他做了两回才肯放他离开，说是收取为他牺牲的报酬。  
唔？到尽头了吗，怎么前面没有店铺了？  
“欢迎光临。”刚刚的月亮是他见过的最鲜艳的店主，那么这个应该是他见过的最喜爱黑色的店主，当然，喜爱黑白条纹不算哦。  
这个店主很高冷，看到他只是淡淡颔首，就领着他进了店铺。  
没想到呀，竟然是饰品店，他好奇的摆弄着各式各样的戒指，右腰的裤带上还别着从月亮那里拿的兔子和考拉玩偶。  
“考拉挺适合你的。”这个店的店主缓缓拿出了一个柴犬和兔子玩偶，两只小动物的手紧紧的牵着。他放下手中的十字架吊坠，看了店家一眼，心照不宣的笑了。  
店家长得很精致，但是可以很清晰的感受他包裹在衣服下的肌肉，但是腰很细，被黑色的腰带束紧，多余的两端垂下，性感，想钓。  
他靠过去，直白的求欢，高冷美人的脸肉眼可见的红了，他瞪大了眼，第一次在除了爽到或者疼到的时候失去了表情管理，他戳了戳高冷美人的脸，是烫的。  
高冷美人生气的转过头，又转回来对他张牙舞爪，他愣了愣，觉得这个高冷美人看起来不太聪明的样子。  
他就这样在高冷美人的店里住了下来，每天换着店里的精致的饰品带，喜欢的就收起来，两人相处的十分平静，没有人打扰，没有擦枪走火。  
终于，饰品全部都试过了，他也要带着自己喜欢的东西离开啦。  
他提着高冷美人给他准备的袋子，站在店门口，有点不舍呢。  
“一起吧，我们逃吧。”

Shoot go from the store to the booth  
Make it all back in one loop give me the loot  
Never mind I got the juice  
Nothing but net when we shoot  
Look at my neck look at my jet  
Ain't got enough money to pay me respect  
Ain't no budget when I'm on the set  
If I like it then that's what I get yeah

为什么尽头会有一家纯黑的房子？  
为什么他会被吸了进去，留下他的爱人独自对抗世界？  
为什么他会在里面听到熟悉的口音？  
“哥哥，我们又见面了，这些年过得好吗？我是这家店的主人，也是这条商业街的主人呢。哥哥该不会还在怪当初我把你抛弃吧？原谅我吧，哥哥！”  
他看见了熟悉的小虎牙，在全黑的房间里闪着水晶般的光芒，这是那个少年俘获他的武器。  
“哥哥，忘了告诉你，我这店，售卖的是回忆呢，看看我们的回忆吧！免，费，哦！”

I want it I got it I want it I got it  
I want it I got it I want it I got it  
You like my hair Gee thanks just bought it  
I see it I like it I want it I got it   
Yeah

在黑暗中，是谁在抚摸着他的大腿，是谁在揉捏他的耳垂，是谁在舔舐着他的肚脐，是谁在戳触着他的胸口？  
是谁在玩弄谁？

“DI，DA，DI，DA……”


End file.
